


One Night

by ever_increasing_circles



Category: The Daily Show, The Daily Show RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_increasing_circles/pseuds/ever_increasing_circles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more he spends time in Jason's presence, the more Dave gets the feeling that Jason wants something from him. Unsure quite how to deal with this, he eventually agrees for them to spend a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

In retrospect, it seemed a little foolish that he hadn't expected it. Though, to say 'expected'... nobody really _expected_ to end up spontaneously taking a new co-worker back to their hotel room for a night of carnal activity but, Dave thought, such was the nature of spontaneity. Still, it did seem rather stupid to not expect _something_ to happen. Even when the trip abroad was strictly business (and business as in the proper working job sense as opposed to business in the ' _at least I'll be able to get some kind of documentary out of this_ ' kind of sense), strange things had to happen. Not that this was as strange, arguably, as some of the things he'd done in the past - indeed, some of those things sounded downright moronic when mentioned in conversation, not that anybody would acknowledge this. Trying to find enough people with the name 'Dave Gorman' as were in a deck of cards (fifty-four, including the jokers) and _doing so_. Following an astrological horoscope for a month to try to _prove_ if astrology was a way to live one's life. Going off on an honestly harrowing back-and-forth adventure across the world under the wise and enveloping power of the mysterious phenomena known as Googlewhacking.

Compared to things like that, ending up in bed with someone was practically tame. By all other reasoning in the known world, ending up in bed with someone was practically _welcomed_ after all the comparative insanity such flights usually took him to. However, this wasn't to say that personal relationships couldn't bring about their own kind of insanity. Alright to sleeping with somebody, but to sleeping with a _man_...?

Things had moved quite quickly and sometimes these things needed to. As Dave let his body be forcefully pressed back against the bar headboard of the bed while Jason bit down harshly against his neck, he relished the often-frenzied rush of passion and the way that fast actions often knocked away rational thought. Part of him still wondered how he'd got into _this_ situation but then he felt fingers stroke with deceptive tenderness between his legs and in that moment, he didn't _care_.

Monday morning had brought him to America, jetlagged but enthusiastic. The morning would bring his reason for having travelled in the first place, would bring recording more segments for The Daily Show. Just the thought had pleased him immensely; he'd been a fan of the show for a while and his first time recording segments for the programme had been honestly enjoyable. It seemed that they wanted him back for another round, he certainly wasn't going to argue. Monday evening had brought him a meal out with Jon and some of the other correspondents and contributors to the programme - Jon had apologised for springing it on Dave so soon after getting into the country, but Dave hadn't minded. He'd got to meet people he hadn't had time to meet the last time - including that Stephen guy everybody was always on about - and, despite his jetlag, he'd had an enjoyable time of it. He hadn't noticed Jason's hawkish gaze between conversations or if he had, his mind hadn't acknowledged it as anything significant.

To say that they'd rushed into things, Jason seemed to love being slow in that irritatingly purposeful manner. Kisses would be long and languid alongside fast and frantic touches and the juxtaposition was enough to short-circuit Dave's mind on the spot. Jason seemed to have an uncanny sense for noticing these things, though - he'd start and then he'd stop and he'd delight in the frustration he caused. He'd smirk in that very self-assured way of his and it should have been annoying, in any other situation Dave knew he'd be annoyed, but... this wasn't any other situation, this was _this_ situation and there was something about that smirk that stirred the heat within him, made him want to ask - to plead, to _beg_ \- for Jason to just indulge him at last, but... a memory of words spoken in the cold sanity of the night air previous echoed in his mind and he didn't want to be hurried.

Tuesday had been the main day of recording. Things had gone well, so Dave thought. So the others on set seemed to think, everybody seemed so _friendly_. The studio audience had applauded him enthusiastically and Dave couldn't help a dry laugh as he wondered _why_. Maybe he had some fans in the audience? Maybe they remembered him from the last time he'd been on? Perhaps it was just the novelty of a fresh face, the love of the British accent those Americans always seemed to have... still, they seemed to enjoy his segments and that was all you could really ask for. Jason had caught him as the day was wrapping up and asked if he'd like to go for drinks; Dave wasn't one to turn such an offer down and so accepted readily, having felt he'd got on well with Jason the night before and eager to get to know any of the regulars a little better. He'd been struck by Jason's intensity in a way he couldn't put his finger on, but enjoyed the drinks. He'd mentioned the audience thing, the accent thing. Jason had replied to that with " _You've sure got a cute accent_ " and a caught gaze that lasted just a few moments too long, but Dave hadn't looked away. Then he'd laughed it off and Jason had repeated it and Dave dropped the subject, not sure of where that one might have led.

Accent didn't really matter once you couldn't speak, though. Gasps and moans sounded pretty much the same the world over.

Wednesday had been the last of the filming and that had also gone as well as could be expected if not better. Jon had asked if Dave wanted to go out with a group of them again, this time as a little celebration for his most recent scenes recorded. Again, the evening was spent with good food and good company and Dave noticed that a few people from Monday were absent, some had joined but Jason was still there. Sat next to him, even. Said that he'd enjoyed the drinks the night before and that he'd liked Dave's company, then lifted Dave's hand from the table and kissed it; Dave hadn't known how to react to that but it caused the amusement of most of the others around the table, mainly chiding Jason for being so forward and saying that he shouldn't purposefully try to scare the new guy. They'd laughed it off in the end, Dave finding himself surprised that while he had been caught out by Jason's rather blatant flirtation (or whatever it was he'd been doing), he hadn't exactly _minded_.

Wednesday night had been when Jason had first propositioned him. He'd caught him on the way out of the restaurant and had taken him off to the side before asking him when exactly it was he was due to fly back to England; Dave had told him the truth, he'd be flying out around lunchtime on Friday. This seemed to bother Jason somehow, though at the time Dave hadn't been sure why (and felt somewhat foolish on his realisation afterward).

" _I like you, okay?_ "

He'd been rather straightforward once he'd got his needed details. Dave had replied that he liked Jason too, knowing that the emphasis was different and that Jason obviously meant it in some different kind of way to have taken him aside from the others to announce it in the first place and feeling annoyed that he didn't have any other kind of answer, but something about Jason seemed to make it difficult for him to know what to say or how to react. That had perhaps not been the best way, judging by the sigh it seemed to cause. Jason then asked if he was doing anything on the Thursday and again Dave hadn't seen any reason to lie, no he wasn't. Did he want to meet up with Jason, then? He didn't see any reason not to.

Jason had seemed to see this as some kind of acknowledgement or permission, because that had been when he'd leant forward and kissed Dave. Just briefly. As soon as he started he seemed to stop, freezing as if catching himself and taking a step back to gauge the reaction... to some extent, he looked about as surprised as Dave felt. There had been a long pause after that.

" _... You didn't... hate that, did you...?_ "

There had seemed quite a pointed note of concern in Jason's voice (as well as the look in his eyes) that seemed to betray some kind of worry that Dave might really have hated it... it took a moment or two to even think about it all, but Dave couldn't help but come to the conclusion that no, he hadn't _hated_ it...

Thursday had been a good day. General rest and relaxation, time spent with a person Dave quite confidently felt he could call a new friend... their enjoyment was open and nothing was spoken of the night beforehand, of that kiss or anything said afterward. The way that, for all his outward confidence, Jason had rather awkwardly made his way around the questions he'd wanted to ask... he'd seemed unsure as to what the right method of attack would be and so had fallen upon them all, but half-heartedly. In the end he'd seemed to grow tired of his increasingly ambiguous suggestions and said " _I'd like to sleep with you_ ".

You didn't really get any more blunt than that.

The first thought in Dave's mind had been to kindly refuse. It wasn't as if he had anybody back in England to stay loyal to, but that wasn't really the point... there was some kind of moral obligation, wasn't there? He'd never made a habit of finding men attractive nor had he ever felt the urge to go after any in particular, but then again he'd never really been in _that_ situation, either...

Some random impulse had led to Dave's initial response being a kiss returned, which he supposed seemed like a rather forward gesture in retrospect. Jason seemed to take it as such as he became more enthusiastic, kissing Dave deeply and moving to hold him close, pressing him back against the nearest wall as his movements became somewhat feral. That night had ended with Dave's promise that he'd spend Thursday night with Jason.

Just to see, though he hadn't said _that_ out loud.

So, Thursday had followed quite a natural progression. They'd met in the morning, had taken breakfast at a nice place Jason seemed to know... they'd walked around, taken in the sights, taken lunch, sat around, talked... it all seemed to come so easily. The knowledge of what he'd said the night before still hung in the back of Dave's mind like some kind of looming threat, but he didn't make anything of it and Jason was only laughs and smiles for the whole day... perhaps he'd forgotten? Maybe he'd been a little more inebriated than Dave had taken him for and hadn't meant the things he'd said? Maybe he was just nervous - not knowing too much about Jason full stop, Dave didn't know if he had a habit of going after men, if he'd slept with any before or whether this was just some random whim he was indulging in; maybe it _had_ been the alcohol. Still, the way Jason had pinned him against the wall of his hotel room once they'd returned in the early evening led Dave to believe that in fact, Jason had every intention of taking him up on what he'd agreed to.

It would only be for that one night, he told himself. There was good sex and bad sex but no sex that went on indefinitely. At worst, all he had to do was claim impotence and say that he never wished it spoken of again - after all, even saying something like _that_ wouldn't have been as embarrassing as some of the things he'd done in the past, so Dave felt. As it turned out, he hadn't needed to fall back on his excuse. Through that day, he'd almost come to regret his decision of the night before - the way those words seemed to cloud his perception, the way the day had been so good but that the night could make or break it... still, it'd only be for that one night. Just that one night, however it went. After that, good or bad, he'd be heading back to England and could hopefully forget about a bad experience if he so wished.

That promise seemed to turn into a curse the further the night went on. If things turned out for the worse, then the idea of the night practically only being a few hours was a fortunate one... but the more that time seemed to pass, the more it seemed that 'just a few hours' was more of a bad thing than it was good. If you wanted to be lazy, you could get away with falling asleep after the first time and claiming lethargy in the morning - it was easier to apologise afterwards, in any case. However, when each passing moment seemed to be suggesting that not only was this not as bad as Dave thought it'd be but actually that it was far _better_ , the inescapable exhaustion was to be fought against rather than succumbed to. There was also that certain line of irrational thought that seemed to make itself known in the heat of sexual situations - the wonder of another human being, the delirious sense of close contact, the very basic nature of heat and warmth shared between them... also the selfishness of _wanting_ that bared its fangs most in such a situation. This situation, it was what most people spent a lot of their lives in pursuit of, wasn't it? To be in the situation of having that brought out fleeting moments of obsession, of possession.

If they couldn't be each other's further than the night, then the night itself would be their own. Not just a few hours at the beginning of it, _all_ of it. Evening would turn to night would turn to morning would turn to day and it would be _theirs_.

There was something almost frightening yet undeniably exhilarating about it all. The feeling of barely knowing somebody and yet _knowing_ them... Dave didn't know if Jason had any prior experience with men but for that night in that bed, he didn't care. He didn't know, he didn't _want_ to know. Jason's moves seemed too knowledgeable to be carried through by adrenaline alone, but... if there were others then that meant that there were _others_ , and that thought was enough to send a flare of anger through Dave's body that manifested itself in harsh claiming kisses and sucking bites that would certainly leave marks come the morning to any inch of exposed flesh he could position himself to reach. It seemed that Jason hadn't expected his new toy to have such a backbone but the actions made him smile before they made him shiver and tense and return with his own edge of frenzied emotion.

Moods seemed to wane and replenish themselves with such startling speed that it was hard to keep any track of events at all. Passion would fade into that kind of post-coital exhaustion would turn into something almost quietly romantic as the two of them tried their hardest to keep the other from letting themselves fall into any kind of slumber... as the night turned into early morning, there was something more desperate about it all. Not just wanting to stay awake but _needing_ to stay awake. Knowing that they were flagging but determined not to show it, this transforming itself into something more deliciously bestial than before... but with all the wishing in the world, such things couldn't last forever. As the first shades of morning started to mark themselves across the sky, both Jason and Dave lay defeated in each other's arms.

  


****

  


The first thing Dave was aware of that morning was a shrill peeping sound invading his senses and pulling him harshly from what had been an incredibly contented sleep. He pressed his hand to his forehead as he groaned his discomfort, that really _had_ been a deep sleep he'd been having... other than the irritation of having to wake up he felt pleasantly warm and satisfied for a reason that confused him slightly until he reached out to silence his alarm clock, finding his movement blocked by the person in bed next to him. Dave removed the hand from his face, feeling suddenly awake. Oh yes. Last night. He watched as Jason twitched in his sleep, rolling over with an arm pressed to his ear to block out the sound.

"... Hrnn f've mnntszz..."

Dave sat up, reaching for the clock and flicking the 'off' switch of the alarm. He held it in his hands for a moment, looking down at Jason before leaning back against the headboard of the bed to stare up at the ceiling.

So that was what giving in only for the one night felt like, was it...

Looking back at the clock, it had just turned seven. As much as the night before perhaps required a little thinking about before it was really sorted in his mind, there _were_ more mundane concerns to be occupied with. He had six hours before his flight went back and he still had to pack and shower and do all those sorts of things. He hadn't even packed!?... No, normally he did that the night before. _That_ night before, he'd been a little preoccupied. Still, it wasn't as if he had a lot _to_ pack, for a week's working trip you didn't need _that_ much. First he needed a shower, though - for all that he felt warm and comfortable in bed, the exertions of the night before practically required it. Figuring that Jason was content enough to have a lie-in, he slipped out of bed to carry on preparing his morning.

It was as he was drying himself from the shower that Jason peeked in, looking tired and ruffled but undeniably attractive for all of that, Dave couldn't help but think. He was still thinking that now? Well, then there had to be _something_ there. He smiled, slightly awkwardly.

"Morning."

Jason stretched enthusiastically, "Jeez, do you all get up at this time over there? I don't even get up this early when I'm waking up early..."

"Wish I had that kind of luxury. When do _you_ get up, then?"

"Depends. Not sure even Jon'd be up yet, don't think the office opens 'ntil nine or so..."

"Yes, well. When you're catching a plane, it _does_ help to be on time for it."

Dave said that with a smile as he ran some water into a cup, disconnecting himself from the slightly awkward silence by brushing his teeth. Jason waited patiently as he did so, still watching him in that way that made Dave feel like he was _expecting_ something. He could see it reflected in the bathroom mirror but pretended that he couldn't.

"So, uh... you really gotta go back today?"

Dave laughed a little as he finished up, "I'm a busy man, Jason. Got a pretty full schedule coming up. Got a new radio programme starting recording on Monday, you should see if you can pick it up. I'm sure the BBC website does something like that..."

"... Yeah."

Dave cursed his nature for the awkward moments that followed. What did Jason _want_ him to say? That he could stay in America indefinitely on a whim? Nobody could really expect that, not realistically. Maybe something romantic? It was hard enough saying things like that with women, at least they usually seemed the kind who were receptive to things like that. There still seemed something a little _too_ difficult about saying sappy things to another man to Dave's mind, not least because they barely knew one another... though, considering it, he wasn't entirely sure what he'd say to any women he'd ended up sleeping with after only knowing her a couple of days, that had never really been his style before. He left the bathroom without saying anything for a moment, gesturing back towards the shower when he saw Jason still _looking_ at him.

"Shower's free."

"I can see that. Uh, so when do you think you'll next be coming back?"

Going over to the wardrobe, Dave looked over the contents to figure what would be best to wear for today... something comfortable for a long flight seemed sensible.

"Who knows? Depends on when they ask me back. It was a couple of months between now and the last time, anyway... I don't know. As I said, I'm pretty busy for the next little while... why?"

The question was perhaps unnecessary but Dave felt he needed a moment of clarification if Jason was willing to give it.

"Hey, I don't know what kind of impression you got but I don't leap into bed with _anybody_ , Dave. I meant it when I said that I liked you, and... it's probably a bit stupid saying this _now_ , but... I'd like to get to know you better. Just makes it a bit difficult if you're in another country, that's all."

Dave shrugged slightly, "I've got email, I check it every day."

"Yeah, but--..." Jason seemed to decide that whatever argument had been about to leave his lips wasn't worth it after all, "--... yeah. I'll give you my email address if you want."

"Great. There's a pad of paper in the desk drawer, you can write it in there."

Jason did so, then took his shower. Dave took the brief break of social contact to get dressed and pack together his suitcase, packing his clothes and making sure that he had everything from the drawers and tables. He found Jason's clothes discarded on the other side of the bed... well, it's not like he'd have thought to bring another set, really. Dave folded the clothes into a neat sort of pile and lay them at the end of the bed for Jason to get when he came out of the shower. When Jason _did_ come out of the shower, he seemed slightly surprised.

"Wow, you packed already? You're pretty speedy. Didn't know you were in such a hurry to get away from me."

He said that with a smile, but Dave couldn't help but feel it slightly barbed. He smiled in return, "It's not that, I just like to be ready. Your clothes are here, by the way."

"Oh, thanks. So, uh... Dave?"

"Yeees?"

"Last night..."

Dave supposed it'd been a little optimistic to hope that the day could have ended without some kind of critique. He kept his tone even, "What about it?"

"Well, uh... did you like it?"

Dave couldn't help but smile. Likely that'd felt just as awkward to say as it'd been to listen to... likely Jason probably had the same kind of problem trying to work out exactly it was he had, wanted or _needed_ to say has he did. If they had at least that in common, it made the situation feel a little easier.

"It was... surprising, I suppose would be a good way to put it."

The look in Jason's eyes led Dave to believe that that wasn't exactly enough to hear. He smiled, "... I didn't hate it. Did you?"

"N-no, of course I didn't hate it! Why would I have hated it? It was great, _you_ were great, I thought it went great... uh... I mean, I know you said ' _just Thursday night_ ', but... that's... I mean--... would you do it again?"

"... I think I would, yes."

This seemed to provide Jason with enough relief and satisfaction to really _relax_ , for what seemed like the first time that morning. There'd been something about him that seemed tense right from when he'd appeared in the bathroom, Dave had thought... and perhaps that question had been the one thing he'd been leading up to for the whole time. That seemed about right. It'd taken him long enough to raise the subject itself earlier on in the week, it made sense that Jason would still take his time trying to beat the right path through the conversation to what he actually wanted to know.

"Great. That's great. I was kinda worried you wouldn't... that-... I mean..."

"Don't worry, so was I."

"Yeah? Huh. Well, I guess it turned out good in the end, huh. Still, uh... about you coming back and all... I know you're busy and all, it's not like I'm not a correspondent on a daily news show or anything, but... sometimes we get breaks for a week or two - spring, summer, Jon's latest movie..."

Dave raised his eyebrow in the silent pause that followed before the two of them laughed.

"... okay, maybe not that. But, what I'm saying is, would you like to come up to Canada with me for a week at some point?"

"Canada?"

"Yeah, it's where I live when I'm not doing the daily news thing. It's a good place. Nice people. Nice rocks. Mountains. Things like that. I'd like it if you could."

"... I'll think about it. Sounds like it might be nice... though of course, if I was busy when you weren't, you could always come and see what it's like across the pond...? Maybe you could even be a guest on one of my shows or something..."

"C'mon, I'm _sure_ nobody knows who I am over there."

"Does that matter? Most of my programmes seem to end up being about random members of the public anyway. And besides, it's not like _nobody_ watches The Daily Show in Britain... I don't know if I'd say it's _popular_ or anything, but it's got a following... I'm sure _some_ people know who you are. Anyway, _I_ know who you are and I'm the one making programmes, so if nobody else knows who you are that's their problem, isn't it?"

Another smile which Jason couldn't help but return, taking that moment to get himself dressed. Confirming the events of the night before had taken priority in his mind, but Dave _did_ seem to be hankering around the door in expectation. He wouldn't be leaving just yet, but it was early morning and time for breakfast... and if they left now, there'd still be enough time to have a leisurely breakfast before Dave _really_ needed to make his exit. Jason contemplated going with him to the airport. It being Friday, there wasn't anything _else_ he had to be doing... and even if it was any other day of the week and there _was_ , Jason was sure it'd only earn him points among the rest of the crew for his excuse to show hospitality towards that Brit... it'd earn him either brownie points or jibes and rumour, not that he wasn't completely sure that those were already flying around behind office doors. Hazard of the job. Still, even thinking that far ahead... breakfast and the flight was still a good three or four hours to spend together, though - doing nothing or doing everything, that was their choice. It was annoying that Dave had to leave so quickly, but... that at least provided Jason with enough time to prepare for Dave's _next_ visit.

Canada _was_ a nice place to visit after all, though Jason knew that his opinion was slightly biased... and he couldn't help but be quite convinced that Dave wouldn't really get the chance to _see_ much of it anyway. Not if _he_ had anything to do with it, Jason thought with a sly grin.

Over breakfast, Dave asked him what he was smirking about. He just said he'd remembered something funny from a previous recording... Jason wasn't about to reveal his formulating plans _just_ yet. They could wait, formulate, mature... and that would make their revelation all the sweeter. Perhaps some might have said that they'd rushed into things, given the events of the night before... but sometimes you needed to take immediate action to stake a claim on something. Now _that_ was out of the way, all the rest could follow at its own pace... and for that, for Dave himself at least, Jason had the patience.


End file.
